


La morenita de la plaza

by AkaneBami



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, First Dates, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: One-shotAU basado en la novela gráfica de ”el azul es un color cálido” de Julie Maroh y “el tiempo contigo” de Makoto Shinkai.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 1





	La morenita de la plaza

_Quitar la vida y mentir  
Se hizo una costumbre  
Cuando la fe y el amor ya no alumbren  
No va a quedar más nada  
Vivir será lo temido por todos  
Y la muerte amada_

Abel Pintos

  
_-Eres una vergüenza para la familia-_

_-¡Padre! ¡No le hables así a Mittens!-_

_-Déjenlos. No pienso estar aquí un minuto más-dijo apretando los puños. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero se negó._

_-¿A donde crees que vas?-preguntó el hombre cruzado de brazos. El desprecio en su voz era palpable._

_-A empacar-gruñó sin dirigirle la mirada._

_-No. ¿Quieres irte, no es así? Vete de una vez-le dijo señalándole la puerta._

_-Como sea...-murmuró conteniendo la poca cordura que le queda._

_-Son unos...-decir que Emira está molesta es quedarse corto.su mirada podría matarte, literal._

_-Pinches desalmados-concluyó Eldric resistiendo el impulso de darle una golpiza a quien llamó padre._

_-Ven Mittens-mencionaron a la par mientras le ponían una mano en su hombro-No te dejaremos sola-_

La joven despertó con lágrimas en el rostro. Hace noches que no soñaba con ese día. Ahogo un grito de frustración con su almohada. Contó hasta el cinco y fue ducharse. Se secó antes de ponerse la ropa interior. Con el cabello oculto por la toses se debatió entre unos jeans y una falda. El sonido amargo del tiempo la hizo soltar un bufido. Jeans será. Agarro una camisa rosada y su chaqueta. Se mordió el labio al ver su sombrilla. Ojalá saliera el sol pronto. Bueno, se vale soñar. Abrió un poco la ventana. No debió hacerlo. Sintió demasiado frío. El invierno ha llegado antes de tiempo. Pensar que dos países cercanos entre tendrían climas tan distintos. Quizás no nevaba, pero la gente no sale sin un cálido abrigo. Casi siempre está lloviendo. Alborotando la entrañas del clima, nada agradable si tienes que ir al trabajo a pie o en camión. Maldición, murmuró con fastidio una joven peligerde con el ceño fruncido al ver como llovía a cántaros. ¿¡Pero que diantres!? Esto debe ser una mala broma. Se quejó agarrando una sombrilla y sus llaves. Batalló un poco con esa vieja cerradura. Quizás la única desventaja de rentar ese cuarto. Al menos la paga no era algo de lo cual preocuparse. ¿Huir valió la pena? Se encogió de hombros. No importa. Ya no. Huyó por una razón en particular. Cortando para siempre los lazos de su antigua vida. Con excepción de sus hermanos. Ellos siempre la apoyaron. Incluso le ofrecieron un lugar para vivir pero, siendo terca como siempre, se negó. Aunque prometió estar en contacto. Bueno, un mes más. No es gran cosa. Se dijo. Ya este sería su tercer mes en su nuevo hogar. Tenía un trabajo. Un lugar cálido donde dormir. Llamaba a sus hermanos una vez al día. Se ponían al corriente y eso. No podía pedir nada más. ¿Cierto? Dejo escapar un débil suspiro. 

Si, podría estar tomando el camión y ahorrarse el tener que esquivar los charcos. El motivo. Quería volver a ver a la morenita de la plaza. Fue pura casualidad. Ese día acaba de tener una cita. Maldijo el día que aceptó un adema de sus hermanos. Fue un total desastre. Nunca le dirigió la mirada ni la escuchó. Se la pasó hablando de lo fantástica que es y sus cientos de cosas materiales que le pertenecen. No se quedó al postre. Pidió la cuenta y dejó parte. Un puñado de billetes arrugados debido a su enojo. Poco le importo sentir las gotas de lluvia caer por su rostro. Solo era un añadido más a su desastrosa vida. Camino sin fijarse hasta dar con una plaza. Se sentó en un banco cruzada de brazos. Viendo con envidia como pasaban las parejas de un lado al otro. Hasta que la vio. Creyó estar imaginaos cosas. Froto sus ojos varías veces. Era real. En medio de la plaza estaba una morena cabizbaja. Pensó que estaba llorando. Se morido el labio inferior. No era muy afectuosa pero, sin entender el por qué, no quería verla llorar. Se levantó con torpeza. Dio un par de pasos pero los rayos del sol sobre su piel la detuvieron. ¿Que carajo? Se preguntó mirando extrañada el lugar. No fue la única. Todos dejaron caer sus sombrillas. Capuchas fueron retiradas para ver un cálido sol opacar la lluvia. Risas de júbilo llenaron la plaza. Amity bajo la mirada buscando a la morena. No estaba. Parecía haberse esfumado. Como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Por eso sigue yendo ahí. Esperando pacientemente verla un avez más. Al menos saber su nombre y dejar de llamarla la morenita de la plaza. Cinco semáforos más y llegó a la plaza. Desde hace una semana se ha desviado de su camino. Esperando volver a encontrarse con ella. Una grieta la hizo tropezar. Logró recuperar el equilibrio más alto la tumbó al suelo.

-¡Oh, lo siento! No te vi-dijo una apenada morena ofreciéndole la mano. ¡Es ella!-¿estas bien? Parece que tienes fiebre-

-¿eh? Este no...no estoy bien. En serio, no hay problema-murmuró sonrojada. Su mano es tan suave. Tan pequeña. Dios...¿podría ser más patética? Oculto sus manos en los bolsillos. Está avergonzada.

-¡Soy Luz!-se presentó señalándose llena de energía.

-Amity-logró decir sin atreverse a verla a los ojos.

-Es un lindo nombre-le dijo sonriendo. Si alguien pudiera morir de ternura sería ella.

-No tanto como tu...-se detuvo roja como tomate al darse cuenta de lo que dijo-¡Tu nombre! No que no seas linda...lo eres...digo, me refiero...uggg-se lamento ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Pero alguien la detuvo.

-Ey, no pasa nada-le aseguró bajando sus manos con delicadeza-ven. Déjame mostrarte algo-le dijo ofreciéndole la mano-confía en mi-

-Esta bien-dijo sin dejar de ver sus ojos. Son tan lindos.

Y así, sin oponerse ni preguntarle a donde iban la siguió. Había algo en esa chica que la hacía sentirse especial. Querida, quizás la palabra correcta sería amor. ¡No! Eso es imposible, _¿_ cierto? No puede estar ena...dios. Tal vez si lo está. No dijeron nada en todo lo que estuvieron caminando. _¿_ A donde la llevaba? Se pregunto, muriendo de la curiosidad. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a un viejo edificio por el centro. Cerca de un estadio de futbol, o _¿_ era básquetbol? Algo así. Quiso retroceder pero al escuchar su voz, su melodiosa voz, afirmarle que todo estaba bien se adentró con ella. Perdió la cuenta tras el escalón número veinte. Se detuvieron un par de veces, lo cual le agradeció en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la azotea pudo ver un pequeño jardín. Hermoso, pensó. Lo curioso es que casi no llovía. Es normal, trato de convencerse. Fue cuando Luz soltó su mano y, tras darle una sonrisa, se acercó al jardín. Adoptó la posición que había visto ese día en la plaza y...

-¡ _¿_ Pero que?!-exclamo al ver como un viento jugaba con los cabellos de la castaña al mismo tiempo que unas gotas, o al menos eso parecía, se detenían e iban de...¡ _¿_ de regreso al cielo! Se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito, y vio como los rayos del sol bañaban poco a poco la ciudad.

************

Luz corría a través de las calles. Vio la hora en su reloj. Tarde, de nuevo. Se rió nerviosa, con suerte su jefe ni la notaria, ¿cierto? Sacudió cualquier pensamiento negativo y, para ahorrarse un poco de tiempo, cruzó por la plaza. Nada podría salir mal. Claro, hasta que chocó con alguien. ¡Pero si es la chica triste! Pensó al reconocerla. Con gentileza la ayudo a apearse. Se ve tan linda sonrojada. Espera...¿por qué dije eso? Se preguntó queriendo escabullirse de allí. Al parecer no es la única. No, no dejaría que volviera a llorar. Si, sabe que no debe excederse con el uso de sus poderes. Tendría graves consecuencias. No solo para ella, sino para todos. Pero, se dijo con inocencia, no pasaría nada si la hacía sonreír de vez en cuando. Nada importaba más que verla sonreír. Escribió un mensaje a su jefe que tuvo un “incidente” y no llegaría hasta mañana. Ahora tenía algo que hacer con alguien a quien quería volver a ver. 

No sabe qué mosca le picó. Solo actuó por impulso. ¿Siquiera estaba pensando? ¿Tomo en cuanto las consecuencias de hacerlo? Se pregunto mordiéndose el labio. Realmente no estaba pensando. Por supuesto que no. Volteó con lentitud para ver su reacción. Tenía miedo que se alejara de ella. Que la viera como un monstruo. Un fenómeno. Estaba por decir algo cuando unos brazos la rodearon. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad y alivio. Esto es maravillo. Tiene que serlo, ¿cierto? La emoción les abrió el apetito. Se vieron a los ojos, desviaron la mirada cohibidas. Bajaron conversando un poco. Luz se rascó el cuello. Quería tomarla de la mano. Decirle que la quería. No, que la amaba desde que la vio en la plaza ese día. Pero, ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Cualquier inseguridad que pudo tener desapareció al sentir un beso en su mejilla. Si, este es el mejor día de todos. Comieron en un pequeño puesto. La música y el servicio fue agradable. Los otros comensales, fueron molestos. Nada que no estaba acostumbrada. Pasearon por casi dos horas. Estaba por atardecer cuando se despidieron. Eso si, intercambiando números. No se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa de no ser porque chocó con la puerta.

-¡Hola mamá Eda!-exclamo al entrar a la casa-¡hola King!-agregó al ver al gato negro mirarla desde la Escalera.

-Luz-oh, no. Se lamentó la joven. Conocía ese tono-¿usaste tus poderes?-

-Este...no. Por supuesto que no lo hice. Quizás si. Este, quiero decir no. La verdad. Si. Un poco-termino confesando sin atreverse a verla a los ojos. Jugó con sus dedos. Los sonidos de unos pasos la hicieron tragar saliva. La mano de su madre tomó su barbilla con suavidad.

-Luz...te lo suplico. No quiero perderte como perdí a tu madre-verla a punto de llorar le estrujo el corazón. La abrazo con fuerza-te quiero niña-susurró sin dejar de sollozar.

*************

  
  
Amity se sentía en las nubes. Por primera vez en años se sentía en calma. Han sido los meses más felices de toda su vida. Sus hermanos estaban encantados de que conociera el amor. Dándole ánimos para pedirle a Luz que fuera su novia. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero, si, tienen razón. Se lo pediría está tarde. Al término de su cita. Con esta ya iban más de veinte. Perdió la cuenta. Aunque, no le importaba. Solo quería estar todo el tiempo posible a su lado. Juntas. El trabajo se le hizo eterno. Apenas dieron las cuatro se escabulló. No pensaba perderse su cita por culpa de una junta de último momento. Claro, está consiente que puede costarle su asenso, pero Luz es más importante. Ummm...esto es raro. Se dijo al llegar ala plaza y no verla. Luz simple es puntual. Cinco minutos. Diez. Se preocupó cuando pasó cerca de una hora y no había rastro de la chica que ama. La llamo. Buzón. Mensaje, nada. Intento llamarla a su casa. Repitió todo hasta cinco veces. Esto está mal. Algo le paso. No, debe pensar positivo. Ella está bien. Quizás se durmió. ¿Eso pudo pasar, no?

No sabe cuando empezó a caminar en circulso. Se sentó en el banco luchando por mantener la calma. Estaba a punto de perder la calma cuando su celular sonó. Luz. Respiro aliviada. Lo cual no duró mucho. Era Eda. La madre de Luz culpándola porque su pequeña había sido llevada al “otro lado” por abusar de sus poderes. No. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. El otro lado... ¡el jardín! Nunca fue una corredora rápida. Ni siquiera podía correr una cuadra sin detenerse a recuperar el aire. Pero con la seguridad de Luz en peligro sacó fuerzas de saber donde. Casi se cayó de las escaleras en más de una ocasión. Apenas llegó a la azotea suplico al jardín. A quien sea que mandara en el otro lado. No le importa nada. Hará lo que sea por recuperarla. Funciono. El mismo aire que jugaba con los cabellos de Luz la elevaron al cielo. Gotas de agua giraban a su alrededor. Quiso gritar al ver como el suelo desaparecía y flotaba arriba de las nubes. Y la vio. Sollozando, con la cabeza oculta en sus piernas, en medio de una isla flotante. ¡Luz! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La vio levantar su rostro repleto de lágrimas. Vio como se levantó de un salto y empezó a correr en su dirección. Estiro lo más que pudo su mano par alcanzarla. No lo logró.

-¡Luz!-grito luchando por tomar su mano.

-¡Amity!-respondió saltando por segunda vez.


End file.
